Fairy Tail and the Royal Dragon Council
by PikachuShadow94
Summary: A year after the War with the Dragons and Future Rouge and things have been pretty lax for them until... they meet a few more dragon slayers
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the rights to this work this I strictly fanmade

**Fairy Tail and the Royal Dragon Council**

**Chapter 1: The Summoning (Part 1)**

Date June 22nd X792 Time 1:58pm

We look from above to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charlie, Wendy, and Gray Resting in Magnolia Park after a 3 day mission. Natsu lets out a loud and thunderous yawn

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"How come we have to be here after getting back from a hellish mission like that? Half the mission was getting there and back, by train! The entire mission was just to wrangle some dumb old ladies birds, and we didn't even get to fight or cook any of them" Natsu wines while his head lies on my lap. "Natsu, why can't you just cooperate?" I ask in an annoyed tone "Erza wants to have picnic here to celebrate how well the mission went, she just went to get some supplies." "And what Erza wants Erza gets" Happy points out. "Aw just let him go if He wants to get killed by Ezra that bad let him" Gray exclaims in the harsh tone of voice he reserves for Natsu as he lies in the grass "Um... Gray your clothes" Wendy points out to him covering her with her hair which is done in to pigtails which goes nicely with her green dress with red and yellow specks all over with white stretch pants. Gray then sees he's only wearing boxers, "god Gray don't have any shame" Charlie scolds him "put some clothes on for a change."

_Normal P.O.V_

Erza walking in the distance towards the rest of group in the distance with a picnic basket that looks like it could fit half the guild inside. "look Natsu-san your wait is over hear she comes." Wendy says while pointing to Erza. Erza walks towards where they are put down the basket to her right with no difficulty Natsu, on her left jumps in excitement for the basket Erza without saying word draws her sword and points it at some nearby trees stopping Natsu in fear "E..Erza I was just excited don't kill me!" Natsu says as he cowers away from her. Erza, finally speaking shouts "alright get out and show yourselves!" Every one looking confused about Ezra's actions then before they realize what was happening Two figures wherein gray with red outlining hooded cloaks appear from the shadows hold their hands and removing their hoods showing their faces, The first a tall muscular man around Laxus's height wearing a white wife beater and blue cameo cargo pants with bright orange hair down to his neck and a scruffy beard the other a girl slightly older than Wendy with an evil spark in her eye and long shiny purple hair done back in pony tail with bangs and short loose curls by her ears wearing purple shorts and a black sleeveless, backless shirt, "well looks like we've been discovered" the girl said sarcastically. "We are here to deliver something to Natsu Dragneel the Dagon Slayer of Fire and Wendy Marvel the Dragon Slayer of Sky." Proclaimed the man

_Natsu's P.O.V_

What the hell do these guys want with Wendy and Me? This is no time for god damn questions it's time to fight! "Roar of the Fire dragon!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I let out my tremendous roar, direct hit their toast the big ape with the dumb hair smirks he thinks this is some sort of joke ill teach him a lesson he's never gonna' forget!

_Normal P.O.V_

After the smoke clears from Natsu's attack he sees that neither are harmed tall man takes a breath and calmly says "Natsu Dragneel... my name is Koran Dawnstar, you should truly be proud of the amount power you posses but now it's My turn to show you my power, and now prepare... for my Roar of the Water Dragon!" A raging blast of water is shot at Natsu blasting him back into the distance far behind the others. "You Bastard" Gray shouts "Ice Make Lance" twenty steams of sharp ice are launched at Korans direction, he jumps up to avoid them and straightens his right hand as a small pointed water vortex starting at the tip of his middle finger and ending at just before his elbow, he lands on the ground and quickly moves with a blink of an eye is less than two feet away from Gray "Water Dragons Drilling Claw" he shouts as he smashes it in to Grays left side.

Gray screams in pain as blood gushes out of the wound "gggyyyahhhhhhhhhh god damnit!" Erza Goes to help Gray but then she hears Wendy Scream, Erza turns in her direction and sees Wendy Being knocked around by some sort strange of bullet magic coming from the purple haired girl's middle and index fingers, "Wendy Marvel tell me is your name short it's a marvel I'm still a live... My name is Jess Crushton" she takes Wendy by the hair with her left hand clenches her right fist and say calmly and with extreme maliciousness, "Blood Dragons Harsh Fist" a harsh black and reddish purple energy forms around her hand and she is about to strike Wendy in the face when a sand twister hits her to stop the attack and Lucy shouts "stay away from Wendy!" staring down Lucy with her right hand on her waist still holding Wendy with the left she Shouts "Koran time to go meet with the others lets go" She throws Wendy to the ground purposely dropping a note and speeds off.

Koran having beat Gray black and blue about to make his leave hears Natsu's voice behind him shouting "Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" as he releases a tremendous blast of lightning flame hitting Koran by surprise knocking him forward a few feet Natsu running for him "Happy! Help me out" The blue cat showing his wings and grabbing Natsu's vest allowing him to fly at the tall broad man and deliver a dynamic punch to his jaw sending him flying Koran rolls into the skid and using the momentum jumps far away "Natsu Dragneel this was fun sparing but I must part" tossing a note to Natsu as he sores away. The seven look at each other wondering what just happened and see the two notes and realize that they weren't being serious that there was something worse was coming soon.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Summoning (Part 2)**

Date June 22nd X792 Time 1:54pm

_Normal P.O.V_

We see out on the side of magnolia town where Laxus lives with Laxus walking down by a shallow river.

_Laxus's P.O.V_

It's been a pretty nice day out had some lunch and just chill'n nothing could possibly ruin today "Laxus Drayer" a voice from out of nowhere says "who's there... Natsu I swear to god if you try and sneak attack me I will not hesitate to smack you into next week" I threaten because it's most likely Natsu trying to be a tool shed again.

"Oh no you're not that lucky to have someone of his class attack you today." The voice comes from behind, I turn to see a little kid wearing a Gray hooded cloak with red out lining I cant quite meke out his face "kid get lost you're out of your league now get lost."

I turn to walk away but the same kid is right there "kid leave me alone I don't have time for th-" "Earth Dragons Roar!" stones a dirt are pelting me making me fall into the river. "Laxus Drayer My name is Magoone Shrinechild now I have a letter to deliver to you that's all if you should want to fight for a little bit before that's fine just know that's not my intent yet..."

_Normal P.O.V_

"Lightning Dragons Heavenward Halberd" Laxus shouts as he throws the lighting spear at the kid

"Earth Dragons Storm cloak" the Child vanishes leaving a letter in his place.

Laxus hears a whisper "until we meet again Laxus Drayer Dragon Slayer of Lightning."

**End of Chapter 2**

(Hey know this one was kind a short but you'll like what happens next especially if you're a Gajeel x Levy Fan)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Summoning (Part 3)**

Date June 22nd X792 Time 1:54pm

Around the same time as the event with team Natsu is taking place at the Guild of Fairy Tail another meeting is about to transpire. We look down to see Levy rushing to the guild with a parcel in her arms.

_Levy's P.O.V _

It's here; I'm so excited see I ordered a bunch of special metals for Gajeel, because I'm tired go waiting for him to make the first move I decided that I want to be with him and I'm done with playing any games it's now or never I even asked everyone to clear out for the day so we could have some privacy... I'm only a view more feet from the guild and happiness! "Hey Levy!" Jet and Droy almost sing as they come running towards me. "Jet Droy I'm kind of in a hurry can we talk later?" I say in a kid of awkward voice due to the fact I know that they both really like me and I'm about to ask another guy out.

"Levy can you please tell Droy that the package that's for a special guy was clearly for me" Jet says annoyed at and almost mockingly at Droy.

"Levy can you please help Jet tighten whatever screw he has lose and tell him it's meant for me" Droy almost shouted at Jet.

"It's me Droy!" Shouted Jet

"No it's me Jet!" Shouted Droy

"Me!" Shouted Jet

"No me!" Shouted Droy

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No m-"

"Enough!" I screamed "It's Gajeel! The one I love is Gajeel I cannot stand to see you two fighting any more it doesn't matter what you say or do or how many times you fight or argue and make me uncomfortable! It. Is. Gajeel! The one I love Gajeel"

"Is that so?" an unfamiliar voice questioned.

Just then from out of nowhere tall slim man with short white hair wearing a green turtle neck and blue loose pants and a gray hooded cloak with red out lining appeared he smiled evilly.

_Normal P.O.V_

Inside the guild building we see Gajeel waiting for Levy.

_Gajeel's P.O.V_

I wonder what the little one wanted to talk about. I've been waiting for almost half an hour and no one's even here but... I guess if it's her it's worth a million hours. Huh I hear some shouting what goi- 'CRASH!'

The doors to the guild are broken "what just happened?" I ask as I get out from some rubble I see someone in the dust. It's some fruity looking creep In a Green sweater and dumb blue pants holding levy by her throat! "Who the hell do you think you are let her go now!" "Gajeel Redfox Dragon Slayer of Iron, My name is Zeke I've got your little girl friend here now if you want to see her still breathing you'll step outside and fight me"

"Put her down first you fruit" I demand

"Sure" he smiles as he throws her into the wall

This guy is asking for it "Roar of the Iron Dragon" I scream as sharp bits of meat fly from my mouth it's a direct hit.

The dust clears and... not a scratch on him "damn you to hell Iron Dragons Fi-"

"My turn Diamond Dragons Roar!" The cretin said as shinning silver dust blasted from his mouth and as it hit me I was forced into the far wall and was cut me up in the process.

"Hmph... Not even interesting I guess I'll kick his little girlfriend to entertain myself" *kick*... kick*... *kick*... kick*...*kick*... kick*...*kick*... kick*...

"What was that... he's a Dragon Slayer?" I say to myself as I pick myself up to see him kicking Levy "Time to die you batard! Iron Shadow Mode" I scream in pain and anger "I'm Gonna Kill You!"

_Normal P.O.V_

As Zeke is kicking Levy repeatedly Gajeel goes into to fit of unbridled rage

"Now things are getting interesting time t-" Zeke starts to say just before Gajeel appears from the shadows "Iron Dragons Fist!"

Zeke Is sent flying out of the guild building and before he can even land Gajeel hits him in another direction repeatedly higher and higher until Zeke is one hundred and fifty feet in the air and Gajeel gets right from under him and Lets out with a bellowing cry "Iron Shadow Dragons Roar!"

Zeke is hit but gone Gajeel seeing the fight is over hits the ground running and goes to Levy sees she is barely conscious holds her, she starts to speak "Ga...jeel is that you...? I want to ask you something"

With tears in his eyes "yes Levy what is it? What do you need? Anything name it"

She weakly says "do you love me Gajeel?"

He says more honestly than he ever could if you asked him if the sky was blue or the sun came up "yes more than anything in existence." They then share a passionate kiss

**End of Chapter 3**

( will Levy be ok find out next time)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail and the Royal Dragon Council**

**Chapter 4: Break Out/Twin Summoning **

Place- Magic Council Maximum Security Prison Date- June 22nd X792 Time- 10:00 pm

_Normal P.O.V_

We see the hundreds of prison cells securely floating in place two of the guards are chatting with one another the first guard comments "man is it peaceful it's been years since we've had a single incident here" the second guard smacks him up side the head for saying something so stupid and looks at him in shear annoyance for that comment and explains "you do not! Ever say something like that in this line of work because as soon as you do som-." A loud explosion goes off and a old yet strongly built man in the same gray hooded cloak shouts "where is Cobra?!"

He is surrounded by fifty guards with weapons aimed at him "halt" says one of the guards nervously.

"Out of my way small fry Rust Dragons Roar!" he shouts as reddish brown dust flies from his mouth rusting their weapons until the turn to nothing them self's and the guards are burned by the dust. "Now where is Cobra?!"

The System keeping some of the cells operational have been broken thirty-some no name villains are set free they cheer as they escape from cells high and low one random one saying "thanks old man" as he runs away.

"Like I care about you small fry" he exclaims as he takes a sumo stance with a massive amount of force in one stomp of his left foot "Rust Dragons Mass Outbreak!" and in the blink of an eye them and the guards are reduced to dust.

"Now what was it you want with me now?" Cobra says calmly as he walks up to the old man.

"My name is Orion and I have a proposal for you someone of your skill."

"I'm listening." Cobra says intrigued.

Place- Ebi's house of Noodles (a restaurant near the guild of Sabertooth) Date- June 22nd X792 Time- 8:15 pm

_Normal P.O.V_

Sting and Rouge leaving Ebi's House of Noodles "man I'm stuffed" says a very happy Sting

"I'd be concerned if you weren't after nine of their largest bowls of Tsukimi Udon" sys an amost grossed out Rouge

"Hey I can't help it If I'm a little hungry after all the training we did" Sting points out in an annoyed tone.

A female voice from behind "My... how about you two work off some of that food you just ate."

"Huh" the two Dragon slayers turn to see a busty dirty blonde girl wearing tight jeans and tank top and the gray hooded cloak with red outlining.

"I'm Arianne Knight nice to meet you fellow Dragon Slayers." She smiles and waves at the two

"What's this now" Rouge says concerned "just who are you?"

"No time for that now I've got a job to do, Wind Dragons Mighty Twister" she yells as a massive vortex comes down from the sky and hits where Sting and Rouge were standing "now where could those to have gone" she said confused

"White Dragons Roar" Sting shouts from her left.

"Shadow Dragons Roar" Rouge says from her right.

"Now two against ones not fair I'll just drop these off to you and be on my way." She leaves swiftly before the two attacks get close to her.

"What the hell was that about?" Sting says confused

"No idea" Rouge replies "but she left these for us." The two pick up the envelopes that are addressed to them

_Stings P.O.V_

"Wait did she say something about being a Dragon Slayer Which means this is a Perfect time to See Natsu and Gajeel" I say Excitedly "Come on there's no time to waist. Let's get Frosh and Lector and get a move on next stop Magnolia!"

"Sting wait we need to evaluate the situation" Rouge says trying to rain on my parade as usual.

"Shut up let's go!" I exclaim As I get ready to meet my hero once again.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail and the Royal Dragon Council**

**Chapter 5: the letters take another**

Place- Fairy Tail Infirmary Date- June 22nd X792 Time- 5:00 pm

_Gajeel's P.O.V_

Man when is Wendy going to finish with Levy it's been hours and I don't know what's going on with her but... If I ever get the see that bastard who hurt her I'll kill him all he left was this letter I better open it anything to find out how to kill him

Dear Dragon Slayer.

You have been chosen to be a member of the royal Dragon Council. We are an organization that's goal is to fulfill our destiny and take over this world as dragons. We feel the need to warn you should you not come willingly we will take everything away from you friends, family, pets, lovers, and children it does not matter we will have you as a part of this organization no matter what.

"Gajeel-san She is ready to see you" Wendy says as she prepares to lead to the women I love. It's only a few feet away but it feels like it would take years to travel the distance to see her. I finally get there to see her covered from head to toe in bandages. "Gajeel" she says as she holds out her left hand for me to hold. I immediately grab it and as I hold in mine her small hand all I can think is that if I was stronger then she wouldn't be like this I so much pain. "Say something, that's how a conversation works" she smiles cutely.

"I... I... I'm so sorry that it is because of me that you are like this and I promise that I will become stronger so you never get hurt" I say. "Gajeel I don't blame you for this." "But if we had never met you wouldn't be like this" she sat up *slap* "Gajeel if we had never met then I would be miserable... I'd have to guys I only saw as friends and more than anything did not want to hurt fighting over me and making me feel very uncomfortable! If we had never met I would have known what it feels like to love someone only through books! If we never met I would have no confidence in myself as a mage! So do not make the assumption that you are the bringer of darkness in my life when in reality as I see it you are my light!" She says tearfully, I kiss her to make the tears go away.

_Levy's P.O.V_

My chest feels flushed and what is this? There is something different in my hand it feels round and hard Gajeel lets go of my hand and gets on one knee in my hand is a ring "Levy McGarden Will you *whoosh* marry me?" Everyone is hear Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Cana, Gray, Laxus, Erza, Wendy and Juvia. They all look shocked "Yes Gajeel! Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" we kiss.

_Lucy's P.O.V _

Everyone was just coming up to see how Levy was doing now we see she is engaged "WHAT?!" Natsu shouts "you two are getting married?" All the girls surround her. "Levy this is amazing news" Mira cheerfully said. As everyone has a bunch of questions for her Natsu goes up to Gajeel and says sternly "We need to talk now" as him Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel walk outside the room and then the Guild.

_Normal P.O.V_

The Four circled around in the rubble of the guilds main hall "Alright Natsu what do you want to talk about" Gajeel asks annoyed and concerned. "It has to with the letters they left after they fought with us that seemed to be the main purpose of everything." "What concerns me is that they were only toying with us and I couldn't even make a mark on that creepy kid that gave me mine" Laxus points out.

From out of nowhere behind Wendy a man appears wearing a tattered old black cloak with emerald green shorts, a white tank top and a blue and orange conical Asian hat. "I might be able to help with that" the man smirks.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail and the Royal Dragon Council**

_Wendy's P.O.V_

W-why... are Natsu-san, Gajeel-san and Laxus-san starring at me is... there another one of those evil dragon slayers behind me I'm turning around to see a man appears wearing a tattered old black cloak with emerald green shorts, a white tank top and a blue and orange conical Asian hat, who is he "AAAAAHHHHHHH who are you!" I scream.

"My name is Kazuma Dragnakee I have information on the Royal Dragon Council you might be interested in" he says calmly as he sat down on some of the rubble of our guild.

Natsu-san takes no time to react to the man Kazuma, and uses the roar of the fire dragon on him searing the him "my turn Roar of the Lunar Dragon" cold energy that sparkles like ice and snow but moves like mist and water freezing Natsu's flames. "What the hell *cough* *cough* did he do to my flames?"

"Iron Dragon's Sword" as the blade extends to the man, he dodges it with ease. "Now, now all I wish to do is talk with you"

Laxus-san takes him by the back of the neck pinning him down "now talk"

"Guys please stop he hasn't attacked us yet" I say trying to find answers "Wendy this guy could be dangerous we need to stop any possible attack he could try."

"I know how to beat them, what they want, and how they plan to do it so I suggest you let me go I swear in my word as a Dragon Slayer"

"How do we know that you are trust worthy" Laxus demanded. "Because I could have done so easily" he smiled kindly "prove it" Laxus said as he pressed harder" "then it would mean nothing if I did it trust is earned and built not just given, Now all I want is same thing you want if you are going to beat them you want my info I will gladly help you achieve the necessary goals to beat them."

"Ok spill what is this magic and wonderful info you have" Laxus-san scolds sarcastically.

_Normal P.O.V_

"What Natsu, Gajeel and I possess, Dual Type Dragon Slaying Magic" Kazuma says as he gets up from Laxus's hold. "What does that Magic have to do with anything?" Gajeel questions "it has to do with the fact that there is a magic from the book of Zeref that allows you to be immune to every magic but there are two conditions to this one, as soon as the spell is cast you are unable to learn any more new magic, two, Dual Type Dragon Slayers can cause serious if not fatal damage. If you learn this magic then you can beat them."

"So what you are saying is that Wendy and I need to learn another type of Dragon Slayer Magic?" Laxus intrigued, asked Kazuma. "And it wouldn't hurt for Natsu and Gajeel to learn a second Dual Type Mode either, also we are not alone there are two other Dragon Slayers approaching from the north they aren't dangerous, though one is an idiot" "Hey! Take you that back poorly dressed bastard!" Sting shouted "Hello Natsu-san," he greeted his hero and friend. "So what's this about Dual type Dragon Slaying" Rouge Questions Kazuma "Well see you need eat another Dragon Slayers Magic like Natsu did with Laxus's Lightning or Gajeel with your shadows" Kazuma stated calmly "I also feel that we should take action because the Earth Dragon Slayer is up stairs so you should probably go there" "What?" the four Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers said *BOOM* the outside wall infirmary has been blown off the building and floating in the smoke is Magoone Shrinechild the Earth Dragon Slayer laughing hysterically at their friends pain "Kazuma Dragnakee, you have what we want now give it me or this pretty blonde girl gets it, so are we going to make a deal or will this pretty girl have to go down a few cup sizes" with Lucy in the hard grip of a giant hand made of stones. "Aaaaaah Lightning Flame Dragons Dazzling Flame" Natsu says angrier than a swarm of bees but before he can finish his attack before "Now let's not fight Earth Dragons Stone Twister" He taunts stones surround Natsu striking him repeatedly "Iron Shadow Dragons Club" Gajeel shouts from behind bashing the foes head. "Aaaaah ghaaac" The Dragon Slayer cries as he hacks up blood as a result releasing Lucy.

"Get out of here now!" Laxus says as he caught Lucy from her fall. "Fine but not without the Draconizer, Earth Dragons Mighty Pillar Crusher" stones and rubble rush to him forming a hundred foot pillar sending it to Kazuma "Lunar Dragons Shocking Glow" The pillar is shattered into dust "Solar Dragons Flashing Burst" he shouts immediately after a magic circle appears under Magoone a tower of light rises up, hitting him he disappears as the light fades.

"Well I guess he's taken care of-*ouuuuf*" Natsu grabs him by the coaler of the cloak "Listen whatever they want you have it, and Lucy almost got hurt so I'll give you two seconds to explain or I'll make you wish you were never born ill beat you so bad" He threatened. Kazuma smiles "Alright I owe you that much."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry but, I had decided to write out the whole story before posting for "Fairy Tail and the royal dragon council" and my other fan fiction "the unresolved issues among them." But before I was done my jerk friend was messing around on my computer and it had got a virus and a lot of my files were deleted this made me so mad at him but luckily my really computer smart friend and saved my baby but all of my word documents were lost so I tried to recreate them but… sadly the second of my stories weren't nearly as good as the original and my view on this would be to not release anything than use a horrible second rate story. So I'll be removing the stories in a few days. Im sorry but this is just how I am I will be writing a One Piece fanfiction so hopefully my friend will take the hints I've left by my computer (yes I mean threatening objects)


End file.
